morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aleksander Khaliqe
is a character from Septimo Aleksander Jenkinson, Better known as Khaliqe Alek, is a male that has served most his life in war. Skilled in mechanics and advanced technology - the common trait shared amongst his race - he has used this knowledge as a was to fight and survive for the caoul. Not only on his home planet, but now on Morpheus. Comming on the Septimo with his Daughter, Maybel. He now travells alone with the boat as a tactician and guard. Personality First coming off as emotionless and cold, it takes a short time for the man to open up to another. As soon as he's examined the person he has acquainted, he is friendly and confident. It doesn't take must to earn his respect, but it is a mission in itself to earn his trust. He works on a 'give what you get' basis. And will treat others kindly unless given a reason otherwise. He doesn't tend to get attached to a person or place, and often distances himself from any time of emotion. This being said, Alek is more emotionally advanced then the others of his race, yet he still holds a sociopathic nature to some extent, especially when war is involved. Beliefs Alek doesn't live in any particular belief. He refuses to believe there is life after death, there for prolongs his own being as long as possible while maintaining a human appearance. 'Likes/Dislikes' * Sweets - Alek has a sweet-tooth, a trait many of his kind hold. He will not eat anything with bland flavouring but knowing he needs food as substance he coats his meals in sugar grains and tucks in. * Training/Fighting '- Fighting plays a big part in Aleks being. It makes his life and gives him a reason to feel mentally useful to the people of Morpheus. He sees himself as a vigilante, and often works in hope of helping others. 'Pain threshold He lacks most feeling in his right side, including any torture or pain caused upon it. His left side is more tender and responsive to touch, but he still takes pain like a champ despite this. Appearance Physique Aleksander is a pale muscular male with a seemingly flawless body with the exception of some curse-like tattoos upon his torso. The ink on his body work as a magical seal, forcing his body to master electricity manipulation. If he uses this, his skin and veins seem to crack under the first layer of flesh, causing a glow though his being. Attire Alek tends to dress in casual wear of black and navy. He chooses to look presentable and approachable in his attire, yet does not attempt to appear formal. He often has a lot of belts and pouches located upon his clothing to aid with attaching weapons and other useful items for any kind of battlefield. Voice He has a low masculine voice. No noticeable accent. He speaks multiple languages and often speaks in slang, though he has high intelligence he struggles understanding large vocabulary. His voice keeping short and sharp in tone. Combat * Close Combat & Stealth '''- Skilled in stealth combat, Alek knows how to work on his toes and sneak around enemy field. This is most useful with a assassin approach to combat, working good with knives and bare hands in a sudden attack. * '''Gauntlet - The large mechanic gauntlet on the mans right hand is his most important weapon. With this he can strike a powerful blow with his bare fist. Weighing a ton, it would be hard for a normal human to try to even move the glove. The gauntlet is near invincible, made from a strong metal that is fused with the chemical Enzinc. Enzinc makes the glove unaffected by magic, serving as a shield as well as a weapon. * Long Range '- Skilled also with guns, throwing knifes and darts his long distant range is almost accurate almost every time. * '''Electromancy '- For Alex, this is a kind of magic that was forced and sealed into his body with the use of spells and runes. He can control the power of electricity as a attack and as a defensive. This serving some use as a day-to-day skill also. The length of his Electro-powers is great, but there is a limit, like all good abilities. '''PLEASE NOTE: Although these are Aleks mastered skills, there is others he has not mastered or can not manage at all, example: Alek is shit with swords and not so skilled with large guns. 'Other Skills' Hitheriam's are genuinely intelligent beings. Alek has a incredibly high IQ, and in many areas a lot more knowledgeable than his brother. He certainly portrays this in fields he is knowledgeable within. This being combat, weaponry, mechanics, science and technology. This being said he does not understand the whole circle of engineering. He also has brief medical knowledge from being on the front line of war-zones. Aleksander can speak all of the common languages of Morpheus, including regional and some from dwarfs, elf's and fae communities. Alek cannot read or write any language. 'Roleplay Setting' 'Job/Position' Alek is a Highrank Guard and Tactician of the Septimo ship. He currently enjoys travelling with the ship and he does so with pride. Despite this, Alek does not aim to be with the ship too long. Though his opinions may change, he does not think highly of the crew and does not enjoy life on the ocean, especially since Maybel left for land. 'Warehouse/House - Libertus' On the Septimo he sleeps up on the decks of the tower. While he sleeps rather rough on the ship - by choice - He has a fancy house with a large warehouse out back within northern Libertus. His savings has been placed in this property, seemingly without money he stores all wealth here. The home is protected by a small were-cat that goes by the name of Schneebell. Biography Background Live before Morpheus was rough. Raised in a society where those that could not prove to be smart on paper were abused or killed, he was forever living in the shadow of his more wise and 'booksmart' brother - Christian Jenkinson. Abused by his father. Ignored by his brother, and no female members in the society that act motherly, Alek fell into the more darkerside of his kins personality traits. Selfish and Cruel, the abused became the abuser. When he was in his teen years. It was proven his skills were in practical experiments, he couldn't read or focus during lesson, but give the boy a scarple and he could save a life with his eyes closed is a few split seconds. Alek had a give only a few other had, and some respected him for that. Lying and cheating his way into the hearts of many, he raised a rebellion against the society that wrongly shamed him, and so many others. Though to his followers he appeared to act for the best of the population, in truth he only cared for his own revenge, a mass murder-suicide of the whole planet that - to him - was filth. When his brother stepped up as a the worlds lead dictator. Alek saw a opportunity. Manipulating a chosen few he got his camp close to Christian, snapping the control of his brother and using his ways to have him destroy all the nuclear plants, in turn, putting the planet into a post-apocalyptic state. Alek has always been able to worm his way around christian, and even now 1000 years later, pulls a few of the puppeteers strings. Alek stayed on his home planet for a long while, recovering from a fight that had took place in the mist of his plan. He managed to escape, jumping across two planets before landing on Morpheus. He settled here, making a home, adopting some children and living life how he wishes. In time, he forced back the abuse and evil nature his path had choose. Alek bounced around army's and navy's, hiding his science background to be seen as a man of brawn. He found home in Libertus, and choose to settle for the approachable side of his sociopathic behaviour, he found stability and wishes to continue living without issue. 'First Appearance' Alex frist made himself known when the ship was docked in a safehouse of Vittoria. Helping the villagers of the cave he started talking with Sapphire, Marnix and Matthew. Finding a common interest with the mortals before following the little phyrexian, Yiv, Onto Septimo. This was all after helping the crew fight a raid battle against his own people. His daughter, Maybel, Followed him on ship. Excerpt Storyline Relations 'Siblings' Christian Jenkinson 'Children' * Jacob Jenkinson * Diyara Khaliqe * Bryson Khaliqe * Maybel Khaliqe Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be?